Music Knows No Boundaries
by Autumn O'Rielly
Summary: What happens when Harry and company get sucked through time? Why a battle of the music of course. Join the fun as the two generation battle it out to see which generation has the best music!
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello all before you start this story there are a few things I want to address. First of all for those of you who are currently reading my other story I'm sorry but it's been put on hold because of the fifth book and a major case of writers block. So I've decided to write this lovely little thing, but I'm using the same characters as in my other story so don't be shocked to see their names. **

            This story contains time travel and LOTS of music…so ENJOY!!! 

            P.S.- anything that you've seen in a Harry Potter book doesn't belong to me so don't worry I only claim what you've never seen in the books. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Music Knows No Boundaries

Prologue 

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elizabeth and Eve all sat around Elizabeth and Eve's room talking about recent events. There was a variety of music playing softly in the background making a soundtrack to their discussions. 

            "Hermione do you still have your time turner from third year?" Elizabeth questioned. 

            "No but I have another one since I picked up a few more subjects this year."

            "Would you mind if I looked at it since I've never actually seen one before?" 

            "Sure I guess….just be careful."

            Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Eve were in a deep discussion about Quidditch not paying any attention to Hermione and Elizabeth's discussion. Ron was fervently arguing with Eve and flailing his hands about as Hermione was passing the time turner to Elizabeth incidentally knocking it out of her hands. The five teenagers sat motionless as they watched the time turner fly through the air flipping over and over. All made attempts to catch the necklace as it made its decent butt alas all failed.  

            The small gold hourglass shattered into a million pieces as it made contact with the hard stone floor. Instantly a silver-blue smoke filled the room and just as quickly as it came it disappeared. 

            "'Mione…what just happened?" Ron cautiously questioned.

            "I…I'm not sure Ron." 

            "Should we…make sure we're still where…or when we're supposed to be?"

Eve asked.

            "What do you mean?" Harry inquired a little confused.

            "Harry a time turner just broke we need to make sure that we didn't go forward or back in time." Elizabeth responded.

            "Oh right."

            The group filed out of the girls room and headed down into the abandoned common room. 

            "Well all looks normal." Ron declared.

            But no soon had those words left his mouth than a few choice people walked through the portrait hole. 


	2. Chapter 1

Music Knows No Boundaries 

Chapter 1 

            The five friends stood transfixed as they watched the five people enter the Gryffindor Common room. 

            "Ron I don't think this is normal." Elizabeth muttered.

            "Who are you?" A twenty year younger Sirius asked. 

            "Exchange students from America. My name's Eve Stanton and this is my twin sister Elizabeth. This is Harry Porter, Ron Welson, and Hermione Gardner. Now could you please show us to the Headmaster? We only stopped by to drop off our stuff." Eve explained. 

            "Sure…by the way I'm Sirius Black and these are my best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin and their girlfriends Lily Evans and Marie Sanchez."

            The group of ten awkwardly made their way to the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office. Harry hung towards the back of the group since seeing his parents alive was quite shocking to him. 

            "Are you ok Harry?" Eve quietly asked as she dropped back to walk with him. 

            "Just in shock I think." Harry responded. 

            "Understandable…but don't let that keep you from getting to know them…it's probably your only chance to really know them."

            "I know."

            "Well here we are!" James exclaimed as they reached the stone gargoyle. 

            "I'll take it from here. Thank you Mr.'s Potter, Black, and Lupin and you two Misses Evans and Sanchez for your help, you may return to your Common room now." 

            Dumbledore led the five new comers up to the privacy of his office to interrogate them some. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "So who exactly are you five and where do you come from?"

            "We're from the future and I'm not sure we should tell you who we are." Hermione responded.

            "Oh like he's not gonna be able to guess who four out of five us are related to. Harry looks just like his father. Elizabeth and I look like both our parents and Ron looks just like the rest of his family."

            "She's right I will be able to predict who some of you are." Dumbledore interrupted.

            "Alright I'm Hermione Granger; this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Eve and Elizabeth Lupin."

            "Very well, you were right Ms. Lupin I could predict who your four were. So what have you decided to do about changing your name?"

            "Eve's already taken care of that professor." Ron stated.

            "And what have they been changed to?"

            "Well all of our first names stayed the same but we're now Harry Porter, Ron Welson, Hermione Gardner, and Elizabeth and Eve Stanton."

            "Very well."

            "I don't really see the need to change my last name I am from a muggle family." Hermione voiced.

            "Well Ms. Granger you never know when a distant relative of yours could have been of magical blood and it is better to be safe then sorry." Dumbledore responded. "Now I need to know just how you five arrived here."

            "I accidentally knocked Hermione's time turner out of her hand and it shattered on the floor." Ron explained.  

            "Oh dear that will take some time to reverse…"

            "So it can be fixed!" Hermione exclaimed.

            "Yes it can but it will take time so in the meanwhile you will stay here and continue your learning under the pretense of…"

            "Exchange students from America…That's what we told the Marauders, Lily and Marie." Elizabeth responded.

            "Well I suppose you'll be joining Gryffindor House?"

            "Yes professor." Harry answered speaking up for the first time.

            "Very well then off you go, and do please try to stay out of trouble."

            The group left the Headmasters office and headed back to Gryffindor tower each lost in their own thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well here's chapter 1 I know it's short but they'll slowly get longer and more interesting. Well until next time ……..ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	3. Chapter 2

Music Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 2 

            The future five entered the Gryffindor Common room to see that it was now packed with Gryffindor's. The whole room fell silent at the sight of the five newcomers.

            "Who are you?" a tall red haired boy standing to the right of them asked. 

            Ron was about to give a smart remark when Hermione nudged him in the side and pointed to the Head boy badge on his school robes. Ron took another boy to see if he knew him and what he saw almost him to call out 'Dad' in disbelief. 

            "Don't blow our cover now Ron." Eve whispered threateningly in Ron's ear. 

            "I asked you who you were." The boy demanded. 

            "We're exchange students from America." Elizabeth replied. 

            "Oh…and you're all in Gryffindor?"

            "Yes."

            "Well I'm Mark Weasley, Head Boy." 

            "Nice to meet you Mark I'm Hermione, and these are my friends Harry, Ron, Eve and Elizabeth." 

            "Now if you'll all excuse us we need to get some things situated in our rooms." Harry stated heading off towards the boys tower with Eve hot on his heels. The other three slowly made their way after Eve and Harry. 

            "Excuse me but the girls dormitories are in the other tower." Mark instructed. 

            "Actually we have a room that we're sharing instead of crowding the dormitories, and it happens to be in the boy's tower. So we're allowed up there." Elizabeth explained before continuing on to the room. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Harry what's wrong?" Eve inquired as she entered the room.

            "What's wrong?....What's wrong? EVE my parents are down there ALIVE and happy. This has been my dream for years but I didn't realize how much it would hurt for it to come true." Harry practically screamed.

            "I know it hurts Harry…remember I'm basically in the same position as you." Eve explained trying to calm Harry down.

            "How can you be Remus is still alive." 

            "Harry yes you were lied to and had to live with your muggle relatives for ten years straight but you still were told the truth that your parents were dead. Me on the other hand I was separated from my parents and twin sister and forced to grow up with strangers for 14 years. My whole existence was a lie. But now I get to see my mother for the first time and see my dad the happiest he's been in a long time."

            Harry looked at Eve and realized that she was going through the exact same feelings as he was. He sat down next to Eve on the floor and pulled her into a comforting embrace. They sat there feeding off each others strength until the others entered the room. 

            "Is there something you wish to tell us?" Ron inquired with an impish grin on his face.

            "Shut it Ron!" Harry demanded. "We were just trying to help each other through this difficult situation."

            "How come I don't get comforting?' Elizabeth asked. "They're my parents too."

            "I know Liz but you weren't here at the time." Eve responded 

            "Come on Liz join our comfort circle." Harry coxed.

            Elizabeth walked over to Eve and Harry and sat on Harry's other side. Harry put his other arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and Eve did the same creating a circle between the three of them. 

            "How come it's only the three of them? How come we can't join?" Ron protested.

            "Oh Ron must you be so dense? They're being forced to see their parents happy and alive again. They need each other to stay strong and keep from breaking down and blowing our cover. You and I can't be apart of that since we've never been in their situation." Hermione explained.

            "Oh."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The future five were sitting in their room the following day, which happened to be a Saturday, talking about precaution that needed to be taken when a knock at the door silenced them. 

            "Come in." Harry called when he realized that no one else was going to respond.

            The door opened to reveal the marauders, minus peter, Lily and Marie. The five entered the room with confused looks upon their face. 

            "Where are your beds?" Sirius asked. 

            "Through those two doors. Boys on the left, girls on the right." Hermione replied.

            "So this is like your own personal common room?" James guessed.

            "Kind of it's a place for the five of us to talk since we're technically not allowed in each others rooms." Ron corrected.

            "Cool" Sirius and James said at the same time.

            "Oh no not another pair." Harry groaned.

            "Another pair of what?" Lily inquired.

            "You see Harry here is complaining because Eve and I are twins and finish each others sentences and it annoys him to no end, so he's afraid you two will start to do it to. Only the funny thing is you two aren't twins." Elizabeth explained.

            James and Sirius caught the eyes of Eve and Elizabeth and the four of them broke out into uncontrollable laughter. 

            "This can't be good." Remus said to Lily and Marie.

            "I don't see what's so funny." Harry retorted.

            "Aww is poor Harry upset." Eve taunted with an evil smirk.

            Harry didn't even bother trying to respond verbally to Eve's taunt before jumping up, pulling out his wand and casting the tickling curse on her. But Eve was a bit quicker and blocked the cures before it was even close to reaching her. 

            "Tisk, tisk Harry I would have thought you'd know better by now."

            Harry grin evilly back at Eve before pocketing his wand again.

            "You're Eve I should know better." 

            Eve caught the evil glint in Harry's eyes and ran as fast as she could away from him as he chased her. But Harry had better agility due to Quidditch and easily caught up with her knocking her to the ground tickling her mercilessly. The others watched on in varying degrees of amusement and shock.

            "Do they do that often?" Marie asked Ron.

            "All the time."

            "Are they dating?" Lily asked.

            "Yea but they just don't know it yet."

            "RON I'm gonna get you for that!" Harry yelled leaving Eve forgotten and pulling out his wand. 

            "Aww come on Harry you know it's true." Ron defended.

            With that Ron was hit with a silencing charm.

            "That ought to shut him up." Harry remarked triumphantly. "So what brought you all up here in the first place?"

            "We wanted to know if you wanted us to show you to the Great hall again for lunch." Remus replied.

            "Alright thanks." Eve replied having calmed down from her tickling skirmish. "Oh and Harry next time you do that I will seriously hurt you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well there's chapter 2 nothing really important just a fun chapter. ENJOY!

~Autumn  


	4. Chapter 3

Music Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 3

            Two weeks had gone by and the future five fit in quite well with the rest of their classmates. By now the hype over them had died down and they were being treated as everyone else was. Harry, Eve and Elizabeth had grown used to seeing their dead parents alive and became good friends with them. 

            The ten Gryffindor friends were walking back to the common room one day, from Transfiguration, talking and joking around when Remus head Eve and Elizabeth singing a song. 

            "What are you two singing?" Remus inquired causing Eve and Elizabeth to immediately stop singing.

            "It's a muggle song…you've probably never heard of it before." Eve explained. 

            "I wouldn't but Lily might, besides I thought you two said you were purebloods?"

            Their conversation was interrupted as they reached the portrait hole and entered the common room.

            "We are purebloods." Eve responded once in the common room.

            "Then how do you know about muggle things?" Sirius asked joining the conversation.

            "Why don't we talk about this in our room its a little personal and I don't feel like everyone knowing." Elizabeth suggested. 

            The ten made their way up to the future five's room and settled themselves comfortably around the room. 

            "So?" Sirius asked a little impatient.

            "We're all purebloods except for Hermione who's muggle born, except Ron's the only one out of the five of us who grew up in the magical world." Eve started.

            "Eve and I grew up in the muggle world because our mother died and due to a misunderstanding our father thought that we had died six months earlier, when our mother had really got rid of us for safety precautions. We've just recently found our father." Elizabeth added.

            "I grew up with my muggle aunt and uncle after my parents were murdered by a friend of theirs. So I was shipped off to the muggle world for safety precautions as well." Harry finished.

            "Wow" was all that anyone could say to the revelation of the truth.

            "So that's how we know about muggle things." Eve answered.

            "But you still didn't tell me what you were singing." Remus pointed out.

            "Oh…we were singing 'Blowin' me up'" Elizabeth responded.

            "I don't know that one…who's it by?" Lily inquired. Eve and Elizabeth glanced at each other nervously before answering. 

            "It's an American artist…you wouldn't know him." Elizabeth tried to explain.

            "Try me I know a lot of American artists."

            "Ok…J.C. Chasez." Eve replied.

            "Oh you're right I have never heard of him."

            "Told ya."

            "Wait how's the song go I might know him." Hermione asked.

            "We're not gonna sing it hear." Elizabeth exclaimed.

            "Oh why not?" James taunted 

            "Um…" Eve stuttered not able to find a good enough excuse to get her out of singing.

            "Oh come on you can't be that bad." Sirius whined.

            "Oh fine we'll sing it." Elizabeth consented. "But we need the background music."

            "Ok."

            The girls walked over to the CD player that traveled with them in their room and found the CD with the song on it. They popped the CD in and began the song.

_Saw you round the other day_

_Shorty she all the way _

_Look like you were feeling me _

_So I had to some and see _

_Girlie wasn't try to hate _

_But she had to demonstrate _

_That she was the queen to be _

_But she couldn't fight the Chemistry_

_And I say I…I…I…I can't lose to you _

_I….I…I…Noooo_

_She was disco lights on a Friday night _

_She moves across the floor _

_She was oh so tight like dynamite _

_Blowin' me up with her love _

_She was on the floor with me all night long _

_I just can't get enough _

_She was ah, ah, oh…ah, ah, oh _

_Blowin' me up with her love_

_Girl it's just the sexy way _

_You back yourself into me _

_You're more then just a pretty face _

_You're better then a fantasy _

_Come on baby don't ignore me _

_I know what you're felling for me _

_You can't fight it cause you want me _

_Don't you miss this or you'll be sorry _

_So tell me what's it gonna take _

_Got me all bent out of shape_

_Thinking 'bout you all day _

_So why you gonna make me wait  _

_And I say I…I…I…I can't lose to you no _

_I….I…Noooo_

_She was disco lights on a Friday night _

_She moves across the floor _

_She was oh so tight like dynamite _

_Blowin' me up with her love _

_She was on the floor with me all night long _

_I just can't get enough _

_She was ah, ah, oh…ah, ah, oh _

_Blowin' me up with her love_

_She was disco lights on a Friday night _

_She moves across the floor _

_She was oh so tight like dynamite _

_Blowin' me up with her love _

_She was on the floor with me all night long _

_I just can't get enough _

_She was ah, ah, oh…ah, ah, oh _

_Blowin' me up with her love_

_There's just something about you baby _

_It's taking me over I want you to know_

_Now it's on tonight _

_She took all control _

_Turned off all the lights_

_She said 'Don't you want to…ah' _

_Telling stories _

_She was leaning on me _

_Getting Horney _

_Maybe we'll get naughty _

_Looking shorty she was leaning on me _

_Getting Horney, maybe we'll get naughty _

_She was on the floor with me all night long _

_I just can't get enough _

_She was ah, ah, oh…ah, ah, oh _

_Blowin' me up with her love_

_She was disco lights on a Friday night _

_She moves across the floor _

_She was oh so tight like dynamite _

_Blowin' me up with her love _

            The song ended and the girls received a round of applause from their friends. 

            "That wasn't bad at all." Sirius commented 

            "Thanks Siri." Eve accepted

            "I know that song now it's really popular in America but I don't think it's reached the U.K. yet." Hermione stated.

            "I should hope it doesn't." Lily exclaimed.

            "Why Lils what's wrong?" James asked concerned 

            "It's blatantly talking about sex."

            "So a lot of muggle songs talk about sex."

            "Yes but none as obvious as that one the one's I know of at least try to cover it up."

            Eve and Elizabeth exchanged worried yet exasperated looks at each other over Lily's tirade.

            "We're sorry Lily but that's the type of music we listen to and believe me compared to some of the other songs out that one's covered up." Elizabeth retorted. 

            "I highly doubt that." Lily scoffed. 

            "Ok but you were warned." Eve taunted.  

             The CD that was in place was replaced by another and the background music once again filled the room. 

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem _

_All this tension on tilting just exactly what we should_

_Baby I don't mind us being some kina  casual thing _

_Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me, can you_

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your sink up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign _

_Put my back into a slow grind _

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_If you see me with another man understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help you jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that what we have has got to be commitment free_

_The we can keep this undercover lovin' commin' hidden underneath the sheets_

_Can you_

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your sink up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign _

_Put my back into a slow grind _

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_So come on freak my body we can get nasty naughty_

_All night a private party _

_Gotta hit that spot just right _

_Work me like a __9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical lovin' _

_Straight sweatin' out bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a __9 to 5_

_We have a physical thing _

_We make love, but don't fall in love_

_We spend time_

_Just enough so you can get yours and I get mine_

_No strings attached _

_I want you body _

_Not your heart_

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your sink up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign _

_Put my back into a slow grind _

_Runnin' chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine you get yours_

            When the girls were done singing the song Lily looked on in shock of what she had just heard. She didn't think that the songs could get any more explicit but apparently they had. 

            "I have nothing to say in return to that…that….thing you call a song."

            With that Lily stormed out of the room with out looking back.

            "Good thing we didn't play a Joe song." Eve stated causing her and Elizabeth to burst into laughter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well the music has begun! So what'll happen now? You'll have to wait and see. By the way all the songs that I mention in this story are property of the artist, record label, and writer of the song I claim not hold over them whatsoever. …………………...

ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	5. Chapter 4

Music Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 4 

            Two days after the music display in the future five's room Lily and Remus confronted Eve and Elizabeth in the Library.

            "Alright who are you and where did you really come from?" Lily demanded as soon as she was in hearing distance of the twins.

            "What are you talking about?" Eve questioned.

            "We know you're not really from America." 

            "Yea we are we lived there for our whole lives."

            "I don't believe you."

            "Why not?"

            "First of all Americans don't dress like you do and second the two artists you mentioned a few nights ago don't exist."

            Eve and Elizabeth exchanged a confused look before a look of understanding passed across Elizabeth's face. She leaned in closer to Eve and whispered. "Time travel…we showed the future." Backing away from Eve, Elizabeth could tell that she was thinking the same thing. "Oh shit!" 

            "So I repeat who are you and where are you really from?" Lily demanded.

            "Lils calm down. Look girls we did some research because we were interested in knowing more but found that you can't possibly be from where you say you are." Remus calmly explained. 

            "Do the others know of this suspicion of yours?" Elizabeth inquired

            "Lily told James and I told Marie and James most likely told Sirius so yea I would say that we all know." 

            "Gather everyone even Harry, Ron and Hermione and meet in our room in an hour…we'll explain as much as we can." Elizabeth instructed.

            Remus and Lily looked a little baffled at being commanded like that but listened anyway. Once they were out of the library Eve turned to Elizabeth.

            "Off to Dumbledore?"

            "Yep"

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Professor they suspect us we need to tell them at least some part of the truth." Eve explained.

            "How much to plan on telling?"

            "Just that we're from the future really. We won't reveal our real names." Elizabeth answered.

            "And what will you do when they begin to ask questions of the future?"

            "We'll answer those that we deem un-harmful to the future as it stands now." Eve added.

            "Very well…you'd best be off I believe you have five eager Gryffindors awaiting your explanation."

            "Thank you headmaster."

            With that the girls left the headmasters office and made their way to Dumbledore's office. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "What exactly are we all gathered in here for?" 

            The question was thrown at the girls as soon as they stepped foot into the room. They closed the door, reinforced the silencing spell and made themselves comfortable in the two remaining seats before responding.

            "We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people." Eve joked in a fake official voice.

            "No really we're here to discuss some things that have been called into question." Elizabeth answered truthfully.

            "Yea like who you really are." Lily snapped.

            "Yes that and where, or really when we're really from." Eve added.

            "Whoa say that again would ya?" Remus asked always the quicker one of the marauders.

            "When you're from what exactly do you mean?" Marie questioned.

            "What are you two doing? We're not supposed to tell them anything!" Hermione screeched.

            "Hermione calm down we already cleared it with Dumbledore." Eve explained

            "Besides they already suspect us so we may as well tell them the truth before they figure it out for themselves." Elizabeth added.

            "How much are we telling them?" Harry asked shooting a look at his parents.

            "Nothing that could alter anything we know." 

            "Ok what are you four talking about?" James demanded.

            Eve sighed looking around the group seeing that her and Elizabeth were unofficially decided as the leaders in this case. _'Well here goes nothing'_ Eve thought as she began the explanation. 

            "For those of you who don't know Lily and Remus cornered us today in the library asking us who exactly we were. They were suspicious of us."

            "Which I don't blame them for seeing as we practically gave away our cover by displaying things that don't really exist right now." Elizabeth commented.

            "So since our cover is basically destroyed because we know that they'll keep digging until they find the truth we've decided to explain it. It's simple really. We are who we say we are the only differences are that only Elizabeth and I are from America."

            "Oh yea and we're from twenty years in the future." Elizabeth added.  

            "Yea right nice story but can we get to the real story." Lily stated disbelievingly 

            "This is the truth we all go to Hogwarts and the year for us is 2003. We all really are in Gryffindor and we ended up here because Hermione's time turner was smashed because Ron knocked it out of her hand causing it to fall to the ground and smash." Elizabeth elaborated.

            "If you really are from the future prove it." Marie challenged.

            The future five looked at each other tying to decide what to do to prove that they were from the future without giving away too much information. 

            "Obviously they can't" Lily remarked after a few minutes.

            "No the thing is we have to prove it to you without giving away too much of the future and what happens." Harry explained. 

            "I've got it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

            "What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

            "I can show them a memory of mine."

            "How will that help?" Ron inquired. "It doesn't really prove anything."

            "No, not just any memory. My memory of the New Years in 2000 and 2003 they can't deny a memory since it can't really altered." Elizabeth explained.

            "Yea that'll work." Remus replied.

            "Eve will you do the honors?"

            "Of course."

            Eve held her wand up to Elizabeth's temple and chanted the incantation to recall the two specified memories. Before the group appeared what looked like a movie replaying the new year's celebrations that Elizabeth took part of in 2000 and 2003. Each memory showed the ball dropping in Times Square in New York City. When the memories ended the images disappeared back into Elizabeth head. 

            "Now do you believe us?" Eve asked with a smirk upon her lips.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ha now they know the truth will they accept it? How will they respond to this revelation? Well you'll see….eventually!           ENJOY!!

~Autumn  


	6. Chapter 5

Music Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 5 

            "Well that explains a lot." James stated breaking the silence that had surrounded the group since the end of the memories. 

            "So what's the future like?" Marie asked eagerly

            "Well we can't tell you much in fear of altering the future too much." Hermione replied.

            "But we can tell you that the world has changed a lot from how you know it." Eve added.

            "So what am I in the future?" Sirius begged ignoring the earlier statements 

            "Sirius we told you we can't tell you much and telling you what you are is too much. Besides how are you sure that we even know you in the future?" Elizabeth responded.

            "I dunno I just guessed."  
  


            For the next hour the future five were thrown all sorts of questions about the future. More then half of the asked questions lay unanswered but some general ideas were gotten across about the future. 

            "Well I'm glad to know that that horrible music isn't from our time. I'll make sure that my kids never listen to that type of music." Lily commented randomly.

            "Oh Lily don't worry not all the music is like that." Harry responded. "That was just some of the more explicit music." 

            "I'm still not to sure about this new music."

            "You wouldn't appreciate it because the music fits the time period and you're just not in the right era." Elizabeth responded.  

            Eve chuckled as she got up and walked over to the window to open it and let in a breeze but froze when she reached the window. Elizabeth noticed this and looked over to her twin with worry laced in her eyes.

            "Eve what's wrong?"

            "We've gotta get outta here…NOW!"

            "Why?"

            "Think hun…what time of day is it?"

            "Dusk."

            "Why would we have to leave all civilization around dusk?"

            "Be….oh shit! Do we have time to visit Pomfrey, if she's still the nurse?"

            "No we'll have to rough this one out."

            "The shack?"

            "Yea"

            "But…"

            "We'll be fine let's go."

            With that the two girls tore out of the room and out of the Gryffindor tower leaving everyone they passed in total confusion.

            "What was that all about?" Marie questioned.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other not sure if they had the permission to tell what the girls were talking about or not. But they were saved from saying anything when they saw the recognition pass across Remus, James, and Sirius' faces. 

            "We've gotta go find Peter." James began.

            "We told him we'd met him to plan our newest prank." Remus added.

            "Don't bother waiting around for us we'll take quite awhile so we'll just see you tomorrow." Sirius finished.

            The three boys left the room just slightly slower then the girls did, but didn't cause nearly as much commotion as the girls did through the rest of the school for they used James' invisibility cloak. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Remus woke up the following morning to see the bright white of the hospital wing. He lay there motionless as his mind caught up with him, when it finally did he began to freak out. 

            "Oh hey Moony good to see you up." Sirius commented as he approached Remus' bed. 

            "What happened last night?" Remus asked worriedly 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "When I reached the shack I could smell humans…please tell me I didn't kill or bite anyone."

            "Well we thought you would but you didn't" James stated.

            "Why were you two down there?" Remus questioned the twins as they stood next to his bed. "Don't deny it I remember your smell from last night." 

            "Remus it's alright, we have to go down there as well." Eve began.

            "You mean you're…"

            "Not really. We're half wolf. Our father was a werewolf and our mother wasn't so we only got half of it." Elizabeth explained.

            "But how come I could smell humans then?"

            "We don't always fully transform. Actually a full transformation for us is quite rare and sporadic but we have to be isolated anyway because we still feel the transformation and are dangerous."  

            "We were actually beginning to learn a sort of animagi transformation so that it would be easier for us." Eve added.

            "But even so if you were still humans how come he didn't attack you?" James asked.

             "The wolf senses us and won't attack because we're wolves as well."

            "So anyway are you ready to get out of here and hear this great new idea we've got?" Elizabeth asked excitedly 

            "Are you kidding Moony here usually stays in bed for two days after a transformation." Sirius joked.

            "Not anymore." Eve said approaching Remus with a vile of yellowy-green liquid.

            "What is that?" Remus asked.

            "The answer to all your prayers…just don't tell Pomfrey that we gave it to you."

            "She's pissed enough as it is that we took it and we've been taking in for a year." Elizabeth added.

            Remus downed the liquid and instantly felt all the pain and fatigue caused by the night before disappear.

            "Wow…You've gotta tell me how to make that stuff!"

            "Come on lets go." Sirius urged as they all filed out of the hospital wing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             Ok so now what are the twins up to? Well I know but you don't…..HAHAHAHA……sorry I had to do that.     ENJOY!

~Autumn 


	7. Chapter 6

Music Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 6

            "Alright so we were thinking last night…" Eve began.

            "You can think while you transform?" Remus questioned doubtfully 

            "Yea….anyway as I was saying we were thinking about some of the things that have happened over the last few weeks."

            "And we've come to a conclusion…you guys don't know good music." Elizabeth ended.

            "Excuse me we know some very good music." Sirius defended.

            "Well you do but to us it's oldies music." Hermione added.

            "So?" Marie asked.

            "We wanna have a sing off the five of you against the five of us. Doing songs from our era against your ear." Elizabeth announced.

            "We'll see which generation is better." Ron added.

            "But how will we tell if it's only the ten of us participating?" Lily asked.

            "Well as long as you ten agree we're going to bring it up to Dumbledore and if he agrees we'll have the whole school vote." Eve answered.

            "I doubt Dumbledore'll agree but I'm in for it." James answered.

            "Me too." Sirius echoed

            "Oh why not." Remus consented.

            "Well…sure I love to sing." Marie added.

            "Do we have to sing the songs?" Lily asked.

            "Yep it makes it that much more interesting." Harry added.

            "Well I dunno."

            "Aww come on Lils it'll be fun." James whined.

            "Oh fine." 

            "Yea!" James and Sirius shouted.

            "Good now that that's settled it's off to Dumbledore we go." Eve announced.

            "Do you want us all to come?" Harry asked.

            "Well we'll go in first and then if we need backup we'll call you in." Elizabeth replied.

            "Ok let's get going then."

            With that the group filed out of Gryffindor tower and headed towards the Headmasters office. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "So let me see if I have this straight…you want to have a battle of the music between you five and Lily, Marie, James, Sirius, and Remus?"

            "Yep."  
            "And you want the rest of the school to vote which generation of music is the best?"

            "Correct."

            "But don't you think that's giving away too much of the future?"

            "Well Professor we've figured that we could hold a ceremony to announced the winner of the contest in the great hall and when they all leave a memory charm will be cast on them so that they don't remember except for the professors and the contestants in the contest." Eve answered.

            Dumbledore studied the eager looks on the girls' faces and knew that the other eight were waiting just outside his door and just as eager as these two. He had to admit to himself that the whole thing would be amusing, and they needed more laughter in these dark times.

            "Very well. I will make the announcement of the teams and the competition tonight at dinner." 

            The girls jumped up and their shouts of joy filled the headmaster's room. Dumbledore allowed a genuine smile grace his lips as he watched the two dance around in celebration. After their little celebration dance the girls thanked the headmaster profusely before leaving the office to spread the good news to their awaiting friends.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Settle down please." Dumbledore began as he stood. "I have an announcement to make; I hope that it will excite you all as much as it has others."

            At this point Dumbledore had the whole schools attention, even the teachers. All were eager to hear what exactly Dumbledore had to say.  

            "It has come to my attention that our newcomers are time travelers from the future. They approached me with an idea that they've had. A battle of the music will ensue in the next few weeks. The time travelers will be battling Mr.'s Black, Lupin, and Potter along with Misses Evans and Sanchez. It will be our generation of music against the future generation of music. They've asked you all to be the judges of which generation has the better music. There will be a battle every night after dinner and every night you will vote for which song you liked better. Further rules will be announced as the battle begins. Now off to bed you go."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            The following day the school was in a burst of excitement both over the upcoming battle and the fact that there were five time travelers among them. The ten friends were busy among themselves picking and choosing songs from which to sing to the school. The Marauders, Lily and Marie were opting to stay with popular favorites. The future five however were choosing from a wide variety of genres and artists. The anticipation was slowly growing with each day that passed for the first battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Next chapter the rules and the first battle. I'm asking my readers to be the voters for the battles. E-mail or send me a review with what house you wish to be apart of and which song you wish to vote for (remember I need votes for both sides not just one and I need people from all houses). I'll keep a tally running at the end of each chapter. 

P.S. - feel free to send me suggestions for songs from either the 70's or modern songs. (If you do send a suggestion song please send me the lyrics as well for I may not have the song to reference.) 

ENJOY!

~Autumn     


	8. Chapter 7

Music Knows No Boundaries

Chapter 7 

            Two days later Dumbledore addressed the school yet again. The students were all getting ready to finish up and head to their common rooms when Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch their attention.

            "Could I have your attention for a few moments?" Dumbledore inquired. 

            At Dumbledore's request every student fell silent and those that were getting up sat back down again. 

            "Thank you. I wish to announce the rules for the upcoming battle of the music. The contestants have decided that a battle will occur every Friday night after dinner in the Great Hall for all those that wish to attend. Now each team must fill certain requirements throughout the competition. Every week each time will perform one song from the era they represent. Each contestant must sing at least one solo. The songs must come from more then one group or artist. At one point the team must sing a song from the other team's era. When performing a group song each member of the team must participate in one way or another. 

            Those are all the rules for now. The first battle will be held next Friday. Good night and good luck to each team. May the best era win." 

            With that the Great Hall broke out into an excited murmur about the competition. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table the two opposing teams jokingly glared at each other. 

            "You're on foreign territory. You've got no chance of winning." Sirius remarked. 

            "We may be on 'foreign territory', but we've got plenty of tricks up our sleeves." Eve responded. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Over the next week the two teams worked tirelessly over their school work and the competition. Since Eve and Elizabeth knew the most about muggle music it was agreed that they would compile a list of potential songs and let the rest listen to them so that they could pick the songs as a group, even the ones that they all didn't sing on. 

            Lily was the chosen leader on the other team seeing as she was the only muggle. She basically did the same as Eve and Elizabeth. To keep the suspense up the two teams decided to keep what songs they were performing a secret from the other group. 

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Soon enough the week was over and it was Friday. The two teams were excited for the first battle that night as was the rest of the school. Slowly the classes ticked by and after what seemed like a century, dinner arrived. The chatter at dinner that night was the loudest it had been in years. When all the plates were cleaned off the student were ushered out of the Great Hall so that the house elves could help transform the Great Hall. After five minutes of waiting in the entrance hall the whole school filed back into the Great Hall. 

            The house tables had been moved and in their place were rows upon rows of seats. The younger years took the front seats since they were shorter and the older years sat at the back. Different houses mingled as did different years. Where the staff table was now was the stage equipped with instruments and microphones. The crowd fell silent when Dumbledore stood in front of the mike with both teams on either side of him. 

            "Welcome to the first ever Hogwarts battle of the music. To my left stand the BELPS, and to my right stand the Future Five. I thank you all for attending. The visiting team will go first as is customary so let the battle begin!"

            Dumbledore left the stage and sat with the other staff members. The opposing team or BELPS as they called themselves went off stage to the left and sat on the awaiting chairs. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Eve and Elizabeth took their spots on the stage and Eve flicked her wand to start the music and they began the choreography that went with the song.  

_Group:_ _Thank god it's Friday night _

_And I just, just, just, just, just…got paid._

_(Get money, money, money…) _

_Just Got Paid_

_Friday night_

_Party hoppin'_

_Feeling right_

_Booty shakin'_

_All around_

_Pump that jam_

_While I'm getting' down_

[Ron moved out in front of the others as his solo started]

**_Ron:_**_ **Check the mirror**_

**_Lookin' fly_**

**_Round up my posse_**

**_Radio rockin'_**

**_Hottest jam_**

**_Fell the rhythm, pump up the sound_**

**_Feelin' so good don't you know_**

**_I'm just grooving to the beat_**__

_(Grooving yea, grooving)_

_(Just got paid)_

**_Just got paid_**

_(Friday night) _

**_Friday Night_**

_(Party Hoppin')_

_(Feelin' right) _

**_Feeling alright _**

_(Booty Shakin')_

**_Booty shakin'_**

_(All around)_

_(Pump that jam)_

_(While I'm getting' down) _

[Ron falls back and Hermione steps up to the front]

**_Hermione:_** **_Yo! People say my single is impossible_**

**_But when I get up on this mike yo I'm unstoppable_**

**_And it's probable when you hear our voices laid down _**

**_You'll be bopping you r head to this ill tight sound._**

**_Now I know that you thought you had me played_**__

_(Played)_

**_Check is in the mail, I've got it made _**

_(Made) _

**_And when you notice me smile it's like cool-aid _**

**_Cause_****_ I just got paid_**

****

[Hermione moves to the back and makes way for Harry]

**_Harry:_** **_On the floor _**

**_Rockin' to the beat_**

**_Always y'all look sweet _**

**_Fine young lady standing by _**

**_Come on baby sweet, I delight_**__

_(I love the way you move) _

**_Said you look so sweet_**

**_When you're moving to the beat_**

**_I'm tired of all these boring parties baby _**

**_Why don't we get on down _**

**_Let's get on down_**

_(Just got paid)_

_(Friday night) _

**_Friday Night_**

_(Party Hoppin')_

**_Party Hoppin' _**

_(Feelin' right) _

**_Feeling alright _**

_(Booty Shakin')_

**_Got booty shakin' all around_**

_(All around)_

_(Pump that jam)_

_(While I'm getting' down) _

**_I'm getting' down_**

_(Just got paid)_

**_Just got paid_**

_(Friday night) _

**_Friday Night_**

_(Party Hoppin')_

**_Come on_**

_(Feelin' right)_

**_Tell me where the party is  _**

_(Booty Shakin')_

**_Booty shakin'_**

_(All around)_

**_It's all around _**

_(Pump that jam)_

_(While I'm getting' down)_

[Harry steps back to join Ron and Hermione as Eve and Elizabeth step forward. Each at a different end of the stage]

**Elizabeth and _Eve:_**

_(Just got paid)_

**Just got paid**

_(Friday night)_

**_It's Friday_**

_(Party hoppin')_

**_Party hoppin' _**

**Party hoppin'**

**_Just tell me where the party is_**

**Just tell me where the party is**

**_Tell me where the party is  _**

**Tell me where the party is**

_(Pump that jam) _

**C'mon**

_(While I'm getting down)_

**Getting' down**

_(Just got paid)_

**_Just got paid its Friday_**

**It's Friday**

**_I'm gonna have me a thumping good time_**

**Having a good time baby **

**_Having a good time baby _**

**Having a good time baby **

**_Having a good time baby_**

**_I'm getting down_**

**_I'm gettin' down…down_**

**I'm gettin' down…down**_. _

            The song ends and the crowd cheers enthusiastically as the Future five take a bow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eve and Elizabeth make their way over to the waiting bench as James, Remus, Sirius, Lily and Marie make their way onto the stage. The crowd cheered for the home team and then calmed down so that they could begin. Sirius stepped to the front of the group and waved his wand to begin the music. 

**_Sirius:_** **_Well shake it up baby now_**__

_(Shake it up baby) _

**_Twist and shout_**

_(Twist and shout)_

**_Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on baby now_**

_(Come on baby)_

**_Come on and work it on out _**

_(Work it on out)_

**_Work it on out honey_**

_(Work it on out)_

**_Ya know you look so good_**

_(Look so good)_

**_Ya know you've got me going now_**

_(Got me going)_

**_Just like I knew you would_**

_(Like I knew you would)_

[Sirius stepped out of the spotlight to his backup microphone as James took the lead. Meanwhile Remus grabbed Marie's hand and danced with her in the background while Lily and Sirius sang backup.]

**_James: Well shake it up baby now_**

_(Shake it up baby)_

**_Twist and shout_**

_(Twist and shout)_

**_Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on baby now_**

_(Come on baby)_

**_Come on and work it on out _**

_(Work it on out)_

**_You know you twisted little girl_**

_(Twisted little girl) _

**_Ya know you twist so fine_**

_(Twist so fine)_

**_Come on and twist a little closer now _**

_(Twist a little closer)_

**_And let me know that you're mine_**

_(Know you're mine) _

 [James traded with Remus while Marie went back to her microphone and James and Lily resumed the dancing in the background.]

**_Remus: Well shake it up baby now_**

_(Shake it up baby)_

**_Twist and shout_**

_(Twist and shout)_

**_Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on baby now_**

_(Come on baby)_

**_Come on and work it on out _**

_(Work it on out)_

**_You know you twisted little girl_**

_(Twisted little girl) _

**_Ya know you twist so fine_**

_(Twist so fine)_

**_Come on and twist a little closer now _**

_(Twist a little closer)_

**_And let me know that you're mine_**

_(Know you're mine) _

[James and Lily returned to their microphones to finish out the last verse. Sirius took the lead once again as Remus took his original lace beside Marie.]

**_Sirius:_**_ **Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it up baby now**_

_(Shake it up baby) _

**_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it up baby now_**

_(Shake it up baby) _

**_Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it up baby now_**

_(Shake it up baby) _

            The crowd had started cheering as soon as the first note was played. This was one of the biggest songs out in the muggle world right now and just about everyone knew it. So the applause was greater for the BELPS, but the future five weren't discouraged. Eve and Elizabeth had explained to the others that it would be a challenge for them to win since they had to win the crowd over with brand new stuff they had never heard before. Besides this was only the first competition and there were plenty more to come. 

            After the crowd had died down some Dumbledore approached the stage again with the future five in tow. 

            "Well done all of you you're performances were spectacular and I look forward to seeing another on next week. Now for the voting. Everyone a piece of parchment will be coming around to you and when you get it just think of whom you thought was the best performance tonight. Over the week I will add up the votes and announce the winner of this week's battle before the battle next week. So until then…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Well there it is the first battle. I hope you like it. The songs I used were *NSYNC's "Just got paid" and the Beatles "Twist and Shout". Now please don't massacre me if I screwed up some of the words it's late. I'm working on like two hours of sleep, and I'm going by what I hear right now.      ENJOY!

P.S. – Be sure to review with your vote as to which performance (or song) you liked best!

~Autumn  


End file.
